Office anticsrevised edition
by lisbon69
Summary: Capers afoot with our two favourite mentalist characters as they succumb to their wants n needs...


Office Antics: By Lisbon69

*Sincerest Thanks to my Beta, my friend, kitty1969. for your words of wisdom, inspiration & wonderful writing skills...

***This takes place one night after a slightly drunken admission...Jane follows Lisbon into her office and finds her daydreaming...or is she?****

Chapter One: Like a moth to a flame...

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon made her way back up to the top floor of the CBI headquarters...Earlier in the evening, the team including Jane, had attended a rather impromptu office bash. Suffice to say it ended with most of the agents making out or in some cases, trying to man handle one another into dark corners, or out of the way cupboards, Lisbon wasn't going there and made a swift gettaway!

The called reason for her exit was following her...She secretly loved the thrill of the chase yet had not been chased by a guy in years, but this particular guy came with baggage, a lot of emotional baggage.

Still, even she could not remember a day in the last 2 years she had not gone home, and unashamedly pleasured herself while thinking about the object of her affection. Yes the guy in question was none other than her pain in the ass consultant, Mr Patrick Jane...

So it was not a good idea to go there... which tonight, Lewis from the legal department had done when leering over at her, making some ill advised comments along the lines of... Aint it 'bout time you and your lapdog gave us all a show after all it is Christmas! This had resulted in said agent, red in the face, clutching his crown jewels in an attempt to temper the pain inflicted by a well placed knee to them...

Patrick looked on amused at the feisty little agents outburst...Oh how he loved that woman! Yes he, Patrick Jane, was besotted with Teresa Lisbon, and tonight he had made his mind up, drunken party or no... he was going to show her just how much, even if he had to end up with a knee to the balls as well, It would be worth it eventually he told himself...

He had never had such strong feelings about any women before, not even for his deceased wife. There was just something special about his raven haired boss that turned him on sooo much...Jane decided to take the stairway, hoping it would help him unscramble his feelings, to take back a little control of his ardour.

Upon reaching Lisbon's office, he noticed the glow of the desktop lamp but the blinds were closed? Intrigued he edged his way in, he never knocked but upon hearing the sweet sounds of some classical music playing, could it be he was expected?

There sat in her high backed chair was Teresa Lisbon, head thrown back, a slight curve on her lips eyes closed...she looked ravishing! It was almost as if she knew she had an audience...She slowly licked her lips and Jane tried to bite back a groan...and failed as it echoed around his chest and throat.

Lisbon's eyes snapped open at the sound and stared wide eyed at her consultant, the expression on his face caused her throat to tighten and she swallowed nervously...Jane caught this and started to make his way around the desk with a predatory look in his eyes...

Part 2:

This chapter is rated M for Mature content...

Jane walked around the high backed chair where Lisbon was sat, all the while watching her intently...His cerulean blue gaze never wavered once, she began to felt like she was being stalked, hunted like prey! She found herself getting moist just watching him, feeling his intent...

She heard a low guttural growl emit from his throat, and then a sly smile graced his cherub features...God he smelled especially good today...Must be the mulled wine they had drank earlier she mused before a voice pulled her out of her reverie...

" Teresa..." Lisbon's eyes met his and all went hazy...She swallowed hard before replying "Patrick..."? He smiled cunningly

" You weren't running away from me were you my dear Lisbon...You should know by now that would never ever do" She broke into a smile, a full blown mega watt smile reserved only for him..

"Now why would I do that Patrick"? she drawled and found Jane was now stood in front of her chair which he pushed back against the wall, reached down to unclipthe arm rests..Lisbon's eyebrows shot up in question...

"They'll only get in the way" he added by way of an explanation as they landed with a thud on the office floor, He then rested both his hands on her warm, soft thighs, just drinking her in...

Her eyes twinkled back in the subtle lighting of the office, her cheeks emitting a small ethereal glow lips like cherries, just waiting to be kissed...his mind raced into filthy...or sucked he mused...

"Patrick, please..." Just two words...just two words was all it took...Jane captured her mouth in a sweet, enticing kiss...Lisbon felt herself tingle all the way down to her toes...Boy that man could kiss...she felt like a puddle of goo...

He started to tease her with his tongue and she responded in kind, opening her mouth to the invasion...soft moans and sighs filled the office air, gentle gasps echoed off the walls, fabric rustled as busy hands became acquainted with each other's body... without warning Lisbon found herself being pulled out of her chair...she was temporarily positioned against her desk whilst Jane sat himself down.

"I think this will work better if I'm the one who's sat down baby"? he cooed...A look of understanding graced her features and with one swift movement she was straddling his thighs, thrusting her hips to his and Jane gave out a rampant groan of approval, this only spurred Lisbon on even more. She began to grind into him slowly, methodically, while tracing butterfly kisses down his neck, finding his pulse point and sucking delicately..

Jane's hands started a course all of their own doing and found himself cupping her breasts through her blouse...Her rosy nipples hardened underneath his touch, igniting a flame long since buried deep within...Lisbon upped her pace, and humped against him with even more vigour..

She was getting close... oh so close and he felt magnificent...hot and hard beneath her crotch she was glad she wore such flimsy trousers to work today instead of the jeans she had picked out...He felt huge, but then again, nothing about Jane was ordinary, She should not have been surprised that he would be well endowed and probably a very generous lover...

His hands encased her back bringing her closer, the friction almost unbearable for him to stand

He was sooo close...her voice told him that she was almost there...He upped the pace, humping a little more forcefully all the while holding her against him like a life preserver!

She moaned into his mouth and started to mutter incoherent sentences...and without warning she started tumbling...Fireworks went off behind Jane's eyes and he followed her over the edge and into the abyss...Shuddering together, gripping each other so desperately, until the glow set in...Breathless and panting for air, Lisbon leaned back and looked at Jane with a little disbelief at what they had done tinged with more than a little excitement...her heart flip flopped...his hair was all mussed up and he looked too adorable for words...She smirked and kissed him on the tip of his nose...

"Merry Christmas Patrick"

"Merry Christmas to you too my dearest Teresa"...

"Mmmmmmm..." was all she could mumble as she snuggled into his shoulder...He sat there stroking her back cooing soothing words in her shell like ears...

"Wait till we try out your desk, fully naked"! A gasp escaped her such a come on earning him a slap on the shoulder followed by a You're incorrigible!


End file.
